


you're adorable

by RedMarFox



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Soft Catra, i don't know what i'm doing with this but catradora brain rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMarFox/pseuds/RedMarFox
Summary: Catra gets a room in Bright Moon and Adora helps her settle in.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	you're adorable

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my lovely girlfriend-- I miss you, I want to see you, and I hate social distancing.

Adora stood by the doorway of the mostly empty room, sorting through the pile of pillows Glimmer had sent. She wasn’t exactly sure what Catra would want in her room, but she was trying her best to pick a few, rubbing them slightly on her face to leave a bit of her scent. Ever since they were little, Catra had preferred Adora’s old pillows because they smelled like her. Personally, Adora couldn’t tell the difference, but she’d do anything to make her girlfriend a little more comfortable.

Catra sat on her new bed, legs curled under her. She appreciated that Adora had asked for a bed similar to those in the Horde; after sitting in the first bed and barely making it out, she was almost ready to give up on moving into Bright Moon’s castle. Almost. Her girlfriend lived here, after all.

“Adora?” Catra called, feeling a little alone in the middle of the large room.

Adora turned to see Catra staring longingly at her. She dropped the pillow she was examining back onto the pile and crossed the distance that separated them. “Hey, Catra.” She settled gently next to her. “What’s up?”

“How did you get used to all of… this?” Catra asked, waving around the grand room.

“It took me a few months. Actually, the first night I split open the bed.” Adora laughed. “Feathers were all over the room the next day. I had to spend a few hours cleaning them all up.”

Catra laughed. “I bet. Did you start punching it or something?”

“How did you know? That’s exactly what happened!”

“You’ve always been a punching kind of girl, Adora.” Catra turned so she was facing her girlfriend, cupping her chin gently. “It’s kind of adorable.”

“Only kind of?” Adora joked softly.

“I take it back. You’re completely adorable.” Catra leaned in to kiss Adora softly, pulling back after a brief moment.

Adora let out a breathy sigh, eyes fluttering back open. “Hey. Where do you think you’re going?” She smirked as she crashed back into her girlfriend, sending both of them tumbling down onto the bed.

“Adora!” Catra yelped, laughing.

“What?” Adora raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to pretend that you don’t like this?”

Catra blushed, turning her head slightly to the side. “No…”

After a second, Adora began gently tracing the curves on Catra’s body. “You’re so pretty,” she murmured.

Catra reached up and pulled out Adora’s hair tie, releasing Adora’s hair so she could run her fingers through it. “You’re here now. That feels so crazy to say after all this time apart.”

“I know. I still hardly believe it myself. But I can feel you here, under my fingertips, and it’s what I’ve wanted for so long.” Adora planted a few kisses on Catra’s neck, trailing towards her collarbone.

Catra trembled, feeling her body getting unbearably hot. She began to pant, pulling Adora down onto her harder.

Adora slipped her hand under Catra’s shirt lightly, looking to Catra for permission. Her girlfriend nodded back at her, helping her shimmy the tight garment off.

The cool air caused Catra’s fur to rise slightly, but she barely registered the sensation in the heat of the moment.

Adora returned to lavish more kisses on Catra’s exposed torso, gently trailing her fingernails down Catra’s sides which caused the cat girl to arch her back in pleasure.

Grabbing Adora’s face, Catra sat up slightly to slam her hungry mouth over her girlfriend’s roving lips. As she pulled back gasping, she could no longer contain herself. “Please, Adora, fuck me.”

Adora tilted Catra’s head back, placing her lips millimeters above the other’s. “With pleasure.” She kissed her aggressively while both she and Catra worked quickly to discard Catra’s tight pants.

“Adora… please, I need you.” Catra said breathily.

“Alright, kitten.” She moved away from Catra’s torso, sitting where Catra’s legs were. Adora grabbed Catra’s hips and hoisted her up onto her lap. She began to rub Catra’s clit with her fingers, starting slow and increasing to a moderate pace.

Catra began to whine as Adora mounted a simultaneous attack on her torso. Under her fur, her face was bright red. Adora’s fingers sped up to a rapid pace, pressuring Catra’s clit into pleasure she’d never been able to create for herself. She began to shake uncontrollably, claws gripping the bed below. “A—ADORA!”

As Catra came down from her orgasm, Adora gradually slowed her motions before pulling her hand away completely. Releasing Catra’s hips, she crawled to straddle her girlfriend before laying down beside her.

Catra curled into Adora’s frame, her body still aflame from the passion Adora had shown her. “Not bad, dork.”

“‘Not bad?’ I think you liked it more than that,” she replied teasingly, poking Catra’s cheek.

“Maybe I did,” Catra said with a tired voice. “You’re still adorable, even when you’re being sexy.”

Adora giggled. “I’ll take it. How was that for a welcome?”


End file.
